A conventional water treatment system generally includes a casing in which a plurality of filtering devices are received and the filtering devices are connected with each other by pipes. An inlet pipe is connected to the first filtering device and an outlet pipe is connected to the final filtering device. Water flows in the first filtering device from the inlet pipe and flows out from the outlet pipe. Particles in the water are retained in the filtering devices while flowing through the filtering devices so that the water is treated. However, only large particles in the water can be removed from the water in the conventional water treatment system. Another type of water filtering system employs a film having tiny holes and the water to be purified is forced to pass the film. The water is called pure water after passing through the film. Nevertheless, the tiny holes are so small that mineral elements in the water are removed from the water and the mineral elements are good for people's health.
The present invention intends to provide a water filtering system that maintains mineral elements in the water and activates the water by magnetic members.